Skinwarts
by lovelynoise
Summary: One-shot. Skins/HP. Freddie Potter is going to Skinwarts, where he meets Cook Weasley... Basically what would have happened if the cast from Skins would have been the ones going to Hogwarts. Cheap rip-off, I know, but it was just for fun. Hope you enjoy!


Freddie's last month with the Dursleys was no fun at all. Sure, Karen was so afraid of Freddie she'd leave the room as soon as she saw him, while Aunt Josie and Uncle T Love settled for ignoring him.

It was like he was invisible. At first it seemed like an improvement, but after a while it got a bit dull. Freddie stayed in his room. He couldn't wait until his hand-me-down phone (which Karen had accidently sat upon and therefore thrown away) would show September the first.

The day of the departure, Freddie woke at five in the morning without being able to sleep. He got up and put on some clothes. Maybe he should check that Skinwarts list a little more closely … but no, he was too nervous to be able to focus on that. Instead he practiced standing on the skateboard he'd found in Karen's trash can, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, they were finally in the car, after getting Karen to sit next to him by bribing her with a new karaoke machine.

They reached King's Cross a very silent hour later. Uncle T Love dumped Freddie's outside the car with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, boy. Hope you'll be able to find that platform of yours, if it's even built yet."

It appeared that it wasn't. Number Nine was there, and number ten as well, but no Number Nine and Three quarters.

Freddie's grip of his skateboard got loose. What the shit was he going to do? He'd have to ask someone.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he accidently heard a few words.

"- loaded with Muggles, of course -" Freddie turned on the spot. A small, heavy-set woman was talking to four boys, probably her sons.

Freddie, who knew what Uncle T Love would have done if he'd found him eaves-dropping, pretended that he'd gotten a pebble in his shoe and bent down to take it off.

"Now, where's your father at?" said the boys' mother.

"He's talking with that man selling muggle stuff!" said a cute girl holding her hand. "But Mom, I wanna go with them this year!"

"You know you have to wait one more year, Effie", said the woman. "Maxxie, you go first."

"I'm not Maxxie, I'm Ollie," said the boy. "And you're supposed to be our mother." He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Ollie, dear."

"Kidding, I am Maxxie," said the boy, and a second later, he had gone - but Freddie, sitting on the ground, could not see how.

Freddie got up, but not in time to see the second brother disappear. He had no other choice.

"Um, hello," Freddie said to the woman.

"Hello, dear," she said. "Your first year? Cook's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was short, wide and had a snub nose.

"Yes," said Freddie. He spun the skateboard in his hands.

"You don't know how to get onto the platform?" Freddie shook his head. "Don't worry," she said. "Just walk straight through the barrier. You can go before Cook."

"Um, thanks," said Freddie.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. No way he'd be able to get through there. He picked up his skateboard and his luggage and started walking. Somehow, the knowledge of knowing there was no way he'd be able to get through the wall made the walk more exciting. He closed his eyes and started running. Seconds later, Freddie looked behind him and saw some sort of archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He had done it.

A red train filled the air with smoke, and everywhere were animals and people and moving objects, which before this day, he'd never seen move.

Freddie figured he should try and find and empty seat.

Some round-faced boy was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, JJ," an old woman sighed.

At last he found an empty compartment at the end of the train. The hard part turned out to be getting the trunk in there.

"Need some help?" It was one of the blond twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Freddie said and let go of the heave trunk.

"Hey, Maxxie! This cutie needs our help!" The twins proved to be pretty worthless lifting things, but together they somehow managed to get the trunk in there anyway.

"Thanks," said Freddie, wiping his sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

"What's that?" said one of the twins with big eyes.

"Oh, Merlin," said the other twin. "Are you?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?," he added to Freddie, clapping his hands.

"What?" said Freddie, confused to say the least.

"Freddie Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Um, yes", he said.

The two boys stared at him and Freddie felt a bit awkward. "How come?" he was going to ask, but he was interrupted by the boys' mother.

"Maxxie. Ollie. I'm not going to let you go without saying goodbye."

"Coming, Mom." With a last look and a smile he couldn't really understand, the twins got off the train again.

Freddie sat down. Through the window he could see the family. Although, given the number of children, it was kind of hard _not _to see them. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Cook, didn't I tell you to wash your face before we left?" The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom – let go" He wriggled free. He seemed surprisingly strong.

"Aaah, has ickle Cookie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut the fuck up," said Cook, but not loud enough for their mother to hear.

"Now, you two" said the mother to the twins"- this year, you don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"When have we ever done something stupid?"

"Yes, all our pranks are given very much thought."

"Ha ha. Just, keep it clean, and look after Cook."

"Don't worry, ickle Cookiekins is safe with us."

"Shut up, you sodding …," said Cook again. He was almost as wide as the twins already and his snub nose all pink.

"Hey, Mom, guess who we just met."

"You know that cute black-haired boy from before? Know who he is?"

"He wasn't a relative, was he?" The woman looked worried. "They'd never let me hear the end of that."

"No", said of the twins. "Freddie Potter!"

Freddie heard the cute girl's voice. "I wanna see him again! I liked him!"

"Really? That's a first. But you've already seen him, Effie. Oh, I feel so sorry for that poor dear, with no one to see him off."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said and hugged her sons before they got back on the train. Their sister looked a bit grumpy, but still managed to look cute.

"Cheer up, Effie", said one of the twins. "We'll write!"

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll have some time when we're in detention."

"Ollie!"

"Kidding, Mom." The train started moving. Freddie watched the girl and her mother until a noise interrupted him. It was someone who tried to open the door. The youngest boy.

"I'll sit with you, if that's okay" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

Freddie nodded and the boy sat down. He wasn't exactly discreet with his looking. Freddie saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Are you really Freddie Potter?" Cook blurted out.

Freddie nodded.

"Seriously? I figured it was one of Maxxie and Ollie's jokes," said Cook. "Then you have that scar as well?"

"Yeah." Freddie pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Cook's eyes shined.

"And it's really from You-Know-Who …"

"Yes," said Freddie, "so I've been told."

"Wow," said Cook. He sat and stared at Freddie for a few moments, then, as though he remembered his mother's words, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"So you're a wizard then? And all your family, too?" asked Freddie, who found Cook just as interesting as Cook found him.

"Yup," said Cook. "Part from Mom's second cousin who's an acc … an acc… who works in a bank."

"Wow", echoed Freddie. He smiled. He had a feeling this was going to be a good year.


End file.
